The Original World
The Original Minecraft World was the first world to be create on The Minecraft Server. It dates back to around September 2015. It went through a lot of building phases listed below. It is still around today but not used. September 2015 - December 2016 Phase 1 - Spawn The server was created in September 2015. The server was originally made for RolePlay and Survival Lets Plays, though, only the RP actually carried on. The first thing to be built on the server was a Golden Dome that had an obsidian floor with a Lapis and wood L embedded in it (L for LapisArmy). The dome was used as a spawn/meeting point on the server. Phase 2 - Castle The Second Phase of builds in the server was The Survival Bases, The Central Pathway, The End Guardian and The Castle. The most recognisable buildings are The End Guardian and The Castle though, The Guardian was built as a test build for Voxel Sniper, but it was later used as a statue because it looked like a horned monster frozen in obsidian. The castle was the first major build in the server though, it was originally used as a checkpoint for survival, but was soon later used for RP and a landmark. The Central Pathway was built to lead to the spawn point. It would later on be expanded to even more areas around the map. Phase 3 - RP Area The Third Phase of builds in the server were: The small village of LapisVille, The LapisArmy Mansion, The haunted shed and The Tree of 0,0. The most recognisable are The LapisArmy Mansion and LapisVille. LapisVille was built as a home for Smae and Zethos to spawn in during the RP. Later on the LapisArmy Mansion was built as a backstory tool for the RP as it was the original home for LapisArmy members. The shed was built for the Halloween RP which was later on deleted off YouTube. The shed consisted of a Golden Shrine with skulls on it, and a maze that lead to a torture cell where NeS was kept hostage by Zethos in the Halloween RP. Phase 4 - City The Fouth Phase was one of the biggest. This Phase contained builds such as Derpasaurus's cave, Hydrepheon City, Mineture, DrBrainBuket's Lab, The SkyIslands and The Meteorites. The most recognisable builds are Derpasaurus's cave, Mineture, Hydrepheon and The SkyIslands. Hydrepheon consisted of the most buildings and contained the largest area. It ended up being the 1st most visited area overtaking LapisVille and The Castle. Within Hydrepheon were some recognisable buildings such as The Cathedral, Zethos's house, The Graveyard, Cookies Stronghold, The pagoda and the tallest building in the server. Hydrepheon technically had Mineture, but Mineture was recognised as a separate build because of the RP. Hydrepheon was a small city in its early days, but it was soon later expanded and more buildings were being added. Derpasaurus's cave was build for RP purposes. It was where Derpasaurus's was hiding to get away from existing LapisArmy members, but it was displayed on the World map making it easy for Zethos and Smae to get to his location. The SkyIslands were built by Zethos mainly for looks and expansion of the world reasons, though, it was planned to be used in the RP at some point. The meteorite was built for backstory purposes during the RP and didn't really play a major part anywhere else. Mineture was built for a puzzle minigame, RP, and expansion. It was based of the in-game company Aperture Science from portal. Within Mineture was a portal puzzle game, a lab and a model of GLaDOS from Portal 1 & 2. Later on the Mineture Underground Laboratories would've been built for RP purposes. Phase 5 - Last Phase Phase Five is the final Phase in the old world. This Phase consisted of Mineture Underground Laboratories and some other small builds. The Mineture Laboratories were underground Labs scattered across the world that were inspired by the underground labs from Lost. The way to recognise them were the logo that was embedded into the ground above them. TheSparkLab was the first to be built. It was a TNT and firework testing lab. In the RP the lab was operational until the workers found an end portal and entered it. There was only one survivor after this disaster, that being WeebyWaifu. He had books talking about the destruction of BrainBuket.CO which was Marma's main rivals. It states that a SuperNovaCatalyst TNT block would be placed to blow up the lab of BrainBuket. In the RP though, LapisArmy would end up finding Weeby before he uses his TNT on BrainBuket. The other Lab was TheSunLab which was a surveillance Lab that watched over TheSparkLab and others. There were other Labs built such as The Village and TheSnowFlakeLab, but their co-ords were lost after the re-opening of the server. After the server collapsed and wasn't online for half a year, PaLsia decided a new world was needed to be created because of the Chunk Generation Glitch in the old world. The next world is The Old World. This is the 2nd of three major world PaLsia has had on their minecraft server. Category:The Original World